The Dirty Secret
by Danichantotally
Summary: Matthew Williams moves to America after his father is proposed a better job offer, Matthew isn't too keen on the idea at first but tries to settle with his new home.Meanwhile his past quickly catches up with him.
1. Prologue

**Danichantotally: Please tell me this is actually good... This is mah first fanfic I have ever written... :P**

**Disclaimer Thing: I don't own my Hetalia**

**Summary: Matthew Williams moves to America after his father is proposed a better job offer, Matthew isn't too keen on the idea at first but tries to settle with his new his past quickly catches up with him. One day he meets a boy named Gilbert Beilschmidt, who somehow calms a worrying Matthew who knows Ivan will one day find him and kill him for what he had done in the past. Gilbert swears loyatly towards Matthew and tells him he will protect him. Gilbert took a liking to Matthew in the process. Is loving someone you just met a really bad thing?**

**Warning:**

**Violence, Gore, Character Deaths, Blood, (Maybe Yaoi,I haven't decided yet...),Some Cursing, and a little Hilarity to jazz it up once in a while (Maybe a happy ending,I'll think about it :3)**

**The Dirty Secret**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Matthew stared out of the car window,he hated moving from Canada to America. He tightened his grip of Kumajiro(his stuffed polar bear). <em>It wasn't fair! Why did his his father just have to get a better job offer?<em>

He sighed and turned back to Alfred who was continuously talking about how heroic he is and about how it would be awesome to move to somewhere new. The car slowly pulled up to a two-story building(three if you counted the attic),and Mattew pulled his belongings out of the car. He slowly walked to the front door.(it creaked while he was opening it.) The Canadian rushed up the stairs to pick a room before Alfred took it.

He placed Kumajiro on his new bed gently. "You know,this may not be so bad." Matthew whispered to his stuffed toy."OH MY GOD MATTIE YOU GOTTA CHECK THIS OUT!IT'S SOOO AWESOME!" Alfred screamed while forcefully opening Matthew's door. _Spoke too soon_ Matthew thought. He sighed and followed Alfred to the kitchen. Alfred pointed at the fridge door and opened the refridgerator door. Matthew peered inside.

There were dozens of wrapped hamburgers and junk food placed in the fridge."Free Food!" Alfred squealed as he took twenty hamburgers out of the fridge and began stuffing them in his mouth. "That's really gross, eh." Alfred glared at him "i don't see you eating these" he murmured and began devouring the burgers once again.

Something caught Mattew's eye in the fridge. He looked closely at the object. It was a knife, but not just any knife, this knife just _had_ to have blood on it. Matthew paniced and told Alfred "There's a knife it the fridge!" he screamed, "and it's covered in blood!" Alfred looked in the pure white fridge "There's nothing the there." Matthew scanned the fridge again, terrorfied and wondered where the hell that knife went. "But it was just here I swear! I saw it!" Matthew brushed it off as his mind just playing tricks on Canadian slowly crept up the stairs and into his room where fell onto his bed. _This was a loooonnng day_ Matthew thought before falling alseep...

* * *

><p>"Please leave me alone!" Matthew shouted at the strange dark figure slowly closing in on him. "That would not be impossible,da."You know more than you should." Matthew thought back to when he was a freshman in High name Ivan Braginski flashed into his mind,he stared in terror at the shadowy figure as he approached from the darkness. Finally Matthew remembered. He witnessed Ivan beat Arthur to death with his lead pipe. Ivan smiled childishly as Matthew remembered every gruesome detail of what had happened.<p>

"What do you want with me? I didn't tell anyone like you told me..."

"Your lieing, sweet Matvey."

"I'm not I swear!"

"Then why did you find my knife in the fridge?"

Shivers ran up Matthew's spine. That was his..."How did you know that?" he questioned.

Ivan smiled sweetly "Mother Russia knows all."

Matthew slowly backed up into a corner. He only told Alfred, besides Al would've forgotten by now, I mean sometimes doesn't he even remember who Matthew even is...

"By the look on your face I know for certain you told someone." the Russian smirked "Perhaps Alfred,da?"

The Canadian just gasped and froze in place,horror showing in his eyes. "Why are you tormenting me like this? Please tell me you didn't hurt or even kill Alfred..." Matthew tried searching the room,but he couldn't see past the tall russian standing before him.

"Intresting question,I will answer it after I answer the question that you are really after." Ivan paused and stared directly into Matthew's eyes "You want to know why the knife was even there don't you?"

Matthew gulped "y-yes i w-would like to k-know" Matthew stuttered trying not to look directly at him.

"Well...You will find out soon enough!" Ivan childishly smiled and moved out of the way to see Feliks unconsious. Mattew examined closer and saw his neck was slit. Matthew screamed,while Ivan just chuckled. "Why are you doing this to me?" Matthew began to sob. "This would've never happened if you had never told Alfred our little secret" the Russian laughed evily chanting Kolkolkolkolkolkol

Ivan picked up the knife and let it stowly graise Matthew's cheek. He started sceaming when he saw blood oozing down the cut on his cheek "Please..Please...Please...Stop!"

Matthew shouted off the top of his lungs. "Awww is the poor Matvey going to cry again?" Ivan slowly leant in near Matthew's throat holding a knife and Ivan said "When you see me again this is going to be your fate" The Russian smiled. "PLEASE DON"T!" Matthew felt somthing metalic brush against his neck. Then what he noticed shocked him. Something was gushing out of his neck..Then he realised slit his screamed as felt he was being shooken "MATTHEW WAKE UP!" Alfred Screamed as he violently shook his younger brother. "What's wrong with you,dude? Alfred questioned. "I...just had a nightmare...Yeah...It was just a dream" Matthew said as he squeezed Kumajiro.

**TBC(Maybe)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danichantotally: <strong>I know this seemed a bit short but it's not my fault. This is actually the first ever fanfic I have ever written :P (I'm not lieing) PLEASE REVIEW! :3 (it would mean a lot to me...) (plus my younger brother said it was "ok" but I was happy when he said the beginning part about Alfred eating hamburgers was funny,that was what I was aiming for :3) So yeah... ALSO: sorry I killed of Arthur and Feliks, I just had a feeling that they weren't needed in the story...Sorry if there is any spelling errors...


	2. Chapter 1: A Flash from the Past Part 1

**Chapter 1**

Matthew slowly got off of his bed and headed to the door, leaving a panicked American behind. What terrified him the most was that whenever he had that nightmare, it was never the same person. Meaning it wasn't always Feliks, sometimes it was Alfred.

Whenever he had his brother in his dream he would always rush to Alfred's room, finding an American in a deep sleep on the bed. He cautiously walked into the kitchen and began making his favorite food…Pancakes! He smiled at the thought of seeing his brother's excited face. While making the last stack, he was glad he forgot what he was worried about. Like Matthew thought, Alfred rushed down the stairs, immediately going to the pancakes piled on the table. He began stuffing the pancakes into his mouth not even acknowledging that Matthew was standing there, gasping as all of his pancakes disappeared.

He sighed _well, he always did eat everything before I even got to the table_. Matthew hurriedly got on his backpack and stormed out of the house, leaving Alfred with his breakfast. Matt sighed as he closed the door and began walking to his school. He never really did like buses since that incident years ago that rendered him claustrophobic.

The Canadian walked about a half a mile up the road and saw a huge building. He walked into the building and found his locker. Students rushed through the halls trying to get to class while others took there time. Matthew sighed when he saw his brother trying to talk to this British guy, who was doing his best to ignore him.

An albino and French man walked up and started chatting with them. Matthew noticed the albino sneak a glance at him, immediately after that the French man ran over to him. " Bonjour, I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and who might you be? I haven't seen you around here before." He smiled, Matthew noticed his hair was blond just like his own. "My name is Matthew Williams, me and my brother, who is over there talking to that Brit only moved here yesterday."

He tried smiling, but when he felt a hand slide down his back, he squeaked and ran down the hall to his first class. The math teacher seemed really strict, but he didn't mind. As long as he didn't ever have to see that Francis guy ever again. He found out that albino was in his almost all of his classes.

Matthew noticed his eyes where red, almost as if they were pools of blood. When he had Geometry, he didn't know if he was either shocked or terrified when he saw who sat directly in the middle of the room. Ivan Branginski. _He followed me! _Matthew thought out loud, getting curious looks from all of his classmates.

The teacher turned around from the board and glared at Matthew. He was especially frightened when he saw Ivan smiling childishly at him. When class was over he immediately sprinted towards the door and into the bathroom.

He heard footsteps following him as he hid in a stall. "Matvey, I know your in here, don't worry I won't hurt you too bad." the Russian's grin widened. Matthew could feel himself trembling when he heard the footsteps grow louder. He heard something being dragged, he thought it sounded metallic.

When he felt Ivan was right in front of him, he heard him being called by the albino that he saw earlier. Matthew sighed in relief when he heard the heavy footsteps disappear. "Whoever's in there can come out now, I lied to Ivan telling him that our Math teacher watched to speak to him." Matthew slowly opened the door and saw the albino standing at the doorway.

"My name's Gilbert by the way." Matthew smiled at him "I'm Matthew, and thank you for saving my life." Both stared into each other's eyes. Matthew blushed and looked down. "The classes for today are over by the way." Matthew sighed and looked up "Oh…" Matthew frowned. "You seem awesome so I'll hang out with you from now on ok?" He grinned "Sure."

* * *

><p>Ivan sighed "He got away,da."<p>

**Well, there's always tomorrow**

He grinned happily at the thought of locking Matthew in his basement and torturing him. _He does deserve it after all, _Ivan thought while koling out loud. It was so easy to track him, Alfred told the entire school where they were moving to.

**-Flash Back-**

"Hey everyone! We're moving to America soon!" Alfred grinned. He told everyone their new street address and phone number in case anyone wanted to visit them or call them. "Alfred! You shouldn't tell them that! What if Ivan comes after me!" Alfred sighed. "Don't worry so much, he's long gone by now, it's not like he'll follow us or anything."

"If you say so…" Matthew heart pounded hard when he noticed him in the crowed of people, smiling brightly like he always did.

**-End Flash Back-**

Ivan entered his home, and was greeted by his younger sister Natalia. Terrified, he immediately ran out the door and halted when he saw a certain house number. 283. That was Matthew and Alfred's house number if he remembered correctly. He walked up the stairs and stood on the front porch. He knocked lightly on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! :D (sorry for it being so short.) No gore or suspense in this chapter, but believe me it's coming. ^^ Also sorry for any spelling errors and other stuff like punctuation(i think i spelled that right xP)**


	3. Chapter 2: A Flash from the Past Part 2

**Chapter 2**

Ivan heard small footsteps come up to the door. While the door slowly opened, he noticed a small polar bear in the doorway. "What?" The polar bear asked him.

"This where Matvey and Alfred live, da?"

"Yeah."

"Are they home?"

"No."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Nope."

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Yes."

"You tell me, da?"

"Why?" The bear looked at him suspiciously.

"Because they're friends of mine." Ivan grinned at the bear, who was still looking up at him suspiciously.

"They'll be home in an hour."

"I'll come in and wait for them then, da?" The bear growled at him when he began taking a step forward. "Fine." The bear still growled when Ivan sat on the couch, his metal pipe being held behind his back, so the bear couldn't see it.

He sat there and waited until he heard the door being unlocked and opened. Ivan smiled brightly when he saw it was only Arthur. He had known that Arthur was going to stay over Matthew and

Alfred's house for some time. He was glad that he had locked the white bear in a closet, so it couldn't interrupt him from what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Matthew had come home from a long day out with him brother. He was surprised that he came home before Alfred. Arthur was staying over they're house because Alfred insisted that Arthur had to. He didn't want to find out why though.<p>

He wondered why Alfred wasn't home to greet they're guest when he arrived. Matthew didn't even know if Arthur was at they're house or not. Suddenly he heard loud bangs and the sound of something heavy being dragged across the living room floor. He hurriedly grabbed his house key from his red hoodie.

When he opened they door his eyes tried not to imagine what took place in his living room. He was right about something being dragged. There was a trail of blood and footprints leading to the kitchen. There was a loud screech that could've been heard for miles.

When he entered the kitchen tears began to flow down his cheeks. His friend Arthur, was getting beaten by the rather mysterious Ivan from his class. He tried not to be noticed, which wasn't very hard for him. But, when Ivan looked behind him, his childish smirk growing, he knew there was no hope of becoming invisible in this situation.

When Arthur finally stopped moving, blood smeared on his face, he knew he was gone forever. Matthew sobbed loudly at the loss of his friend. Ivan pinned Matthew to the kitchen floor, which was coated with Arthur's blood.

"You will never tell anyone what you have witnessed, da?" Ivan smirked at the horrified look Matthew had on his face. " I w-will never, I promise." he whispered, loud enough so Ivan could hear him. He began sobbing again when Ivan released him. "Good." He began koling over the lifeless body of Arthur Kirkland. Matthew never really knew Ivan's motive for murdering Arthur, and he didn't want to find out anytime soon.

As soon as Ivan left his house, he immediately called Alfred. "Hello, the hero here." Matthew continued to cry while he was trying to tell Alfred what happened. "A-A-Arthur was m-murdered, by Ivan..." he cried out to his twin brother.

Panicked Alfred told him that he will be right there. Ivan, who Matthew thought had left, was listening from the opened window. _I'll kill him when he's alone_Ivan thought while he walked back to his house. Immediately Alfred burst through the door, gasping when he saw Arthur, dead in the kitchen, with a Matthew right next to him, crying.

"What happened?" Alfred came up to Matthew, who was the most effected with all that has happened. Matthew whimpered, "He's going to kill me next….I know it…."

"Who?" Alfred asked Matthew. "Ivan…." He answered in a low whisper. "Don't worry, the hero will protect you!" He flashed a toothy grin at Matthew, before turning back to Arthur. "I should call the police, and tell them Arthur was murdered…" Alfred dialed 911 and told the operator what had happened.

Five minutes later, red and blues lights began flashing violently outside Matthew and Alfred's home. The door flung open, followed by a group of police officers pointing guns at Matthew. "I didn't do this!" Matthew screamed at them.

"It was Ivan Braginski." Alfred told the police officers. They all lowered there guns. Later, an ambulance came, paramedics loaded the now dead Arthur into the ambulance.

Shortly after that incident, Matthew and Alfred's dad got a better job offer in America. Little did Matthew know, Ivan had already know that. He followed them to the town they were going to live at, and to the new school they were going to go to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry if I confused anyone with this chapter ^^" I hoped you liked the gore that it has in it(I don't know If I'm good at writing gore or not, but I'm trying :P ) ALSO: Sorry for the shortness of this chap too. (It's soooo short Dx)<strong>

noody-xD **: Yeah chapter 1 was sorta a flash back sorry if I confused you, I confused myself too xD**

denise134 **: Here is the moar you wanted :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if I confused you in the last chapter . I swear I didn't mean too! Yeah… I'll stop talking so I can get on with the story(disregard how Arthur was at the new school ok? Oh, and by now Matt and Alfred are Sophomores ^^ YAOI in this chapter near the END by the way!) **

**Disclaimer(I think I forgot it in the last two chapters) : I don't own Hetalia, only my imagination that thought up this entire story :P**

**Chapter 3**

Matthew sat on his bed wondering if he should go back to school, knowing that Ivan is there waiting for him. He got off his bed and decided to take the chance that he may or may not die today.

Alfred barged into his room, yelling at him to hurry up. Matt opened the door to find…Gilbert in his doorway? Gilbert smiled at him. "So are you going to school?"

"Yeah…"

"Awesome!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and they were out the door in mere seconds. The Canadian sighed when they ran together up to the school. Matthew blushed when Gilbert forgot he was holding his hand. Matt tried rushing to class again like he always did, avoiding contact with Ivan any way possible.

Then, confused he saw Francis. Wait… so he's going to this school too? I mean he did move out from Canada months before Matthew and Alfred's dad got a new job offer…_ This is too weird! _Matthew shook his head, not noticing Francis sneaking up on him. He felt arms wrap around him.

"Bonjour! I haven't seen you in a while Mathieu!" The Frenchman cooed. "Yeah… Hi Francis…" Matthew felt a blush come on his face. "So how have you been. Alfred told me about the Ivan matter." Matt look down, "I've been fine…the usual, everyone mistaking me for my brother…" He sighed. "Don't worry Mathieu, I won't forget you!" Francis smirked at the Canadian. "Ummm Francis, I'm sorry I have to go to class now… I'll see you later." He hurriedly got out of Francis' grasp and hurried to his class.

* * *

><p>Francis walked into the silent lunch room, Ivan sitting at a table smirking at Francis. "So, you failed me, da?" Francis fearfully looked at Ivan. "He got away before I could bring him here…" Ivan stood up and smacked Francis across the face.<p>

"Do better next time, or it'll be worse than a smack that happens." He smirked at the terrified Frenchman. "Yes, sir." Ivan went up to Francis and hugged him. "Don't worry, I didn't mean it." Francis looked up at Ivan, a smile showing on his face.

His face turned to terror when he saw who was standing at the doorway to the lunch room. His younger sister, Natalia. "Get the hell away from my future husband!" she yelled pulling a knife out of her pocket, quickly running over to where Ivan and Francis were standing.

Ivan ran behind Francis, using him as a human shield. Francis ran towards the door, dodging a knife being thrown at him. Ivan stared at his younger sister closing in on him. "Big brother, don't worry I'll get rid of that pest that's trying to get in between us." She smiled at Ivan, who was trying his best not to look up at her. He ran out of the lunch room, yelling "Go Away!" multiple times.

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed as he finished his last class, thankful that he didn't see Ivan. Gilbert was being really clingy for some odd reason that Matthew couldn't explain. When Matthew was walking in the hallway, he was surprised to see Francis coming up to him again, and hugging him again.<p>

"Mathieu, I want to show you something." Matthew sighed "Ok, if you say so…" He followed Francis down the stairs and into the basement. He thought it was odd, that they were going to the basement, what interesting thing could be down here?

The walked into a dark room with one light over… Was that Gilbert? Why was Gilbert tied to a chair? Francis locked the door behind him grabbing both of Matthew's arm's so he wouldn't be able to struggle.

Matthew slowly saw Ivan's figure coming out of the shadows. "Traitor!" Matthew shouted at Francis. "But Mon cheri, I was never on your side to begin with." He smirked at Matthew. "So…this was a setup…" He tears began rolling down his face. "I should've known to be more careful…"

Ivan took Matthew from Francis, bringing him over to Gilbert. "I will harm him if you try to struggle Matvey." Matthew found it odd that there was a bed in the room, but then it came to him… _He's going to rape me! _Matthew began crying even louder when Ivan was taking his over to the bed.

_He's going to rape me then slit my throat. How much worse can it get? Oh yeah, he going to kill both me and Gilbert if I try to avoid it! _Matthew really wanted to try to avoid this whole thing, but he didn't want Gilbert to die because of him.

Ivan pinned Matthew to the bed. He tried not to look when he saw Ivan taking off his clothes. "Please don't do this!" Matthew cried. "Shut up." Ivan growled at him. Matthew tried hard not to moan when he felt Ivan nipping at his neck.

Ivan began thrusting over top of him, when all went black. Matthew had no idea what had happened. He slowly began waking up when he noticed he was in his own bed, an albino sitting next to him. He felt stings all over his body. _That was no dream. _Matthew thought while Gilbert scooted over towards him.

"Gilbert….You saved me?" Gilbert smirked at him. "Well, I couldn't watch what's mine be taken away from me." Matthew stared at him for a minute, his face turning several shades of red.

"Well, thank you for saving my life…" Gilbert brought Matthew into his lap and laughed when Matthew began blushing again. He kissed Matthew, lips brushing each other. "Your welcome, my little birdie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(2): Yay! This chap is longer than chapter 1 & 2 :P So did you like it? Review! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: First of all: Alfred swears a little in this chapter. So yeah, hope you enjoy it! :P Oh, and thanks for your favs, alerts and so ons ^^ Again hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclainer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did Prussia would be so awesome, that he would be sitting at your house right now with Gilbird on his head, watching a movie with each and everyone of his fans ^^**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Matthew sat on his bed next to Gilbert, blushing. He stared at his bed deep into thought. '<em>Did he really just kiss him?' <em>Gilbert got right to the point. "So…Do you want to…" Gilbert trailed off, a smirk showing on his face.

"No!" Matthew shouted, looking up to see his friend still grinning. "Fine, then we'll do it later." Matthew blushed harder at that. Gilbert signaled for Matthew to sit in his lap. "I'm sorry, birdie we can have sex when your ready."

The door swung open, making them both jump. "Ah, hell no!" Alfred shouted. "I was just coming to see what you guys were doing…_**This **_will not fucking happen in this house!" Alfred screamed pointing at both accusingly. Matthew, looking embarrassed, scooted as far away from Gilbert as he possibly could, while still sitting on hid bed.

Alfred and Gilbert got into a huge argument, talking about how it was the hero's duty to protect the weak (Matthew), and about how Gilbert said he could do whatever he wanted because he's more awesomer than the American.

Matthew sighed as both of them eyed him curiously. "So Matt, who's right? Me, your hero older brother that has protected you forever or the thing -Alfred points at Gilbert- sitting next to you that you just met a couple days ago?"

Gilbert stood up off the bed and glared at the American. "Ummm…..Your both right…." Matthew whispered starting to look at the ground as if it was more interesting. Gilbert must've misunderstood the quiet Canadian, because his answer was not what Matthew expected.

"That's awesome, birdie! So you picked me!" Gilbert grinned at the American, who looked like he was going to smack that grin right off of his face "No! You misunderstand! I said both of you were right, eh!" Matthew screamed out, finally finding his voice.

The blond and albino stared confusingly at him. "Waaaaaa?" Alfred was the first one to speak up, confusion still shown on his face. "Whatever it doesn't matter! I still would've been right in my mind if he chose you!" Gilbert's smirk never leaving his face.

Alfred made his way towards the door, he turned back to face the Prussian. He glared at him once more. "Don't you dare try anything on my lil bro, alright?" Alfred then stormed out of the room, slamming the door, leaving Mathew alone with the Prussian.

"I think we should really get going to school now… I mean you don't really have to, but I do…" Matthew whispered to the Prussian. "Fine, I'll go with you, birdie."

* * *

><p>Ivan sat on his bed, smirking, wondering what he'll do next. Francis sat next to him looking nervously at Ivan. "So, what are you going to do to Matthieu this time, mon chere?" Ivan looked up at him, smirking.<p>

"We'll try the 'rape plan' again, but this time… No Gilbert." Francis titled his head confusingly. "Why?"

"Because he will somehow untie himself, and save Matvey again!"

"I'll agree with it… only if I can make love to Matthieu before you do." Francis told him. Ivan looked at him, a grin plastered on his face. "Fine, you may have your fun too." Francis gave Ivan a peck on the lips, then got up off of the bed to leave.

Ivan gripped his hand. "нет!" Don't leave! Stay so we can discuss how we're going to go through with this plan!" The Frenchman smiled at him. "I already know what I'm going to do…" Ivan stared at him, confusion seen on his face. 'How?' Ivan thought as he looked at Francis, who was smiling at him.

It was as if Francis read his mind. "First, I knock little Matthieu out, then I have my fun. After I knock him out again, you have your fun. Deal?" "дело, but how would you knock him out the second time?" Francis winked at him. "I'm not telling."

* * *

><p>Matthew walked down the long hallway to his first period. He felt as he was being watched… as if someone was following him. He looked over his shoulder, and of course, no one was there. He felt a shiver run up his spin.<p>

Matthew quickened his pace, and so did the person following him. He yelped as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned around, seeing Gilbert was the one who was following him.

"Relax birdie, I'm not going to hurt you." Matthew smiled at Gilbert. "Je suis désolé Gilbert, I thought you were someone else.." He told Gilbert, looking at the ground. "You thought I was Ivan, didn't you?" The Prussian told him. Matthew nodded.

"I told you he won't hurt you anymore." Matthew buried his head into Gilbert's chest. "I know…" The bell rang, signaling for first period to begin. "Oh no!" With that, Matthew bolted from Gilbert and to his class.

"Stupid bell…Stupid Ivan…Trying to hurt my birdie…" Gilbert told himself before he walked down the hall, to the class he shared with Matthew.

**-After All of Matthew's Classes-**

Matthew walked down the hallway to his locker with Gilbert beside him. He wondered why Gilbert was being so protective. Was it because of… No! He did not want to think about that!

"So Mattie, have you seen Ivan lately?" Gilbert asked the Canadian, who was now trembling from the mention of Ivan's name. "Yeah, but only in class, I haven't seen him in the hallways or at lunch…" Matthew told him.

"Well, ok then. I have to go home from here, birdie. I can't stay at your house today. Feli said he had some sorta surprise for me when I get home." Then they both parted ways.

As Matthew walked down the hallway he felt he was being watched again, but not by Gilbert. 'Please tell me that's not who I think it is…' Matthew thought before he started speed-walking.

He turned a corner and realized he had no idea where he was. He was too focused on trying to lose the person who was following him. He leaned against a locker, too tired to keep running. He stared at the ground, trying to be invisible.

"Matthieu, I'm not stupid. I can see that you're right there." Matthew looked up "Franc-" He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. He was slammed hard into the locker and felt his vision blur. 'And so the nightmares begin again...' Matthew thought before he succumbed to the darkness surrounding him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, with school, it's takes forever to even be able to update! -_-" On an awesomer note: ****Hope you liked this chapter and Please Review and Stuffs ^^**

**Transtlations (In order of appearance):**

**mon chere: my dear (French)**

**нет: no (Russian)**

**дело: deal (Russian)**

**Je suis désolé: sorry/I'm sorry (French)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Oh god I haven't updated any of my stories in FOREVER! I'm so sorry! :'( I for some reason got stumped on this chapter and lost the will to write… Thanks to other fan fictions I have read I found this story collecting dust and saved it onto a SD card for my new PC. Now… After a long(too long -_-") awaited arrival…. Chapter 5 of "The Dirty Secret"! Oh and there IS Yaoi in this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>Matthew woke up with his head pounding. Today really was not his day. He tried getting up, but he felt like he was handcuffed to the bed he was lying on. "Merde…", Matthew hissed under his breath. Now how is he going to get out of this? He tried shifting around, but that caused his wrists to chafe slightly.<p>

The Canadian trembled slightly when he heard the door creak, opening for someone to come inside the room. 'Please. Please don't be Ivan….Anyone but him…', Matthew whispered to himself. He noticed the figure approaching the bed he was handcuffed to.

"Ohonhonhon, looks like your awake."

Matthew was terrified. Okay… Maybe he really did want Ivan now… At least he wouldn't have to deal with a pervert… An angry, Ivan obsessed pervert. That reminded of Ivan's younger sister, Natalya.

Francis smiled seductively at him, though he was trying to think of anything else but **this**. The Frenchman smiled at him and whispered, "Why must my sweet Ivan obsess over killing you and not moi?" 'Is he really a masochist?' Matthew thought while looking over to a rather interesting wall. Francis continued to babble about Ivan and god was he glad the pervert did not realize that he wasn't paying attention in the slightest.

"(le) SMACK"

' Merde that is going to leave some sort of bruise'

" -And listen to me while I'm speaking to you!"

Francis' rage seized once he began looking over Matthew's body.

" Tu n'oserais pas...", Matthew hissed in French.

The blond smiled at him, "But I would, Matthieu."

**Ye Be Yaoi Up Ahead. Don't like? Skip it.(There will be another notice when the yaoi is done.)**

Matthew gulped and was visibly shaking. Francis began trailing his mouth along the quivering blonds' chest, leaving little love nips as he went higher. He began suckling on Matthew neck, trying his best to make Matthew beg. A wide blush spread across Matthew's face, the teen could tell Francis was getting irritated from something.

" Mmm, vous goûtez comme l'érable" Francis purred in his ear. "Maintenant il est temps pour la partie la plus amusante."

Francis immediately stopped nipping Matthew and went somewhere Matthew could not see without his glasses. Hell, he couldn't barely see period. Francis returned minutes later with an item unknown to Matthew since he well, can't technically see it. Where had his glasses gone anyway? The better question: Why isn't Gilbert here saving him?

Oh yeah…He's currently at his own house while Matthew was going to die here.

Francis' smile darkened as he closed in on Matthew. Gilbert couldn't stop him now. He somehow removed Matthew's and his own close faster than he could realize it.

"I hope Ivan loves me even more for this…" Francis hissed. His tongue began playfully dancing around Matthew's cock as he squirmed around. He ended up trying to kick Francis in the face, only to have Francis pin his legs down. Francis pouted at him.

"But I thought you like my affection…"

"Obviously I do not."

"Well then… Maybe this will cheer you up."

Francis pulled Matthew fully into his mouth and started to hum a French tune. Matthew gasp. Soon after Francis placed his fingers in front of him.

"Suck. Now."

"NO."

"Fine then(That only makes this more exciting)."

Francis unlocked the handcuffs, only to have Matthew try to run away to no avail.

"Uh,uh,uh!" Francis told him and immediately pinned his hands onto the bed.

"Boys like you should be punished. Severely." He smiled at him. Francis pulled him into his lap and happily dry-fucked him. Matthew let out the loudest screech that could have probably woken up the neighbors. Too bad the room was sound proof. Francis began thrusting as hard as he possibly could, Matthew crying above him. He just hummed and began playing with Matthew's neglected cock. After a few more rubs on Matthew and thrusts that lead to blood leaking from Matthew's hole, they finally came. Francis after Matthew, after Matthew's cavern became so tight from his orgasm. They both felt exhausted, though Francis was not done yet.

**Ye Yaoi Is Now Done, For Now…(cue evil smirk)**

Francis grabbed a pocket knife from a desk beside the bed. 'Oh this will be sooooo much fun.' He thought. Francis began carving into Matthew's skin before he realized what was going on. Matthew shrieked yet again, this time at the sight of his own blood. Francis marked where he had nipped at Matthew so he would remember where they were. He also carved a large rose across Matthew's stomach, cutting deeper to make it scar. Matthew began feeling drowsy from blood loss but did not care, he would hopefully die soon, right? After finishing his rose Francis smeared the blood on Matthew's face and lick the remnants of it off the blade.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations~:<strong>

**Merde(French(it's all French xD) = Shit**

**Moi = I**

**Tu n'oserais pas… = You would not dare ...**

**Mmm, vous goûtez comme l'érable = Mmm, you taste like maple**

**Maintenant il est temps pour la partie la plus amusante. = Now it's time for the fun part.**

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed :) Reviews are greatly appreciated. I bet you can't wait for what will happen to Matthew next, hmm?**


End file.
